The present invention relates to devices for supporting toothpaste containers.
Devices of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. The known device performs a passive function of supporting toothpaste container without actively acting on them. It is however desirable to provide a very special action to the toothpaste containers. It is well known that after a certain period of use of a toothpaste accommodated in the container, a remaining part of the toothpaste cannot be extracted from the container. This leads to a certain loss of the toothpaste for a user and discarding of the container with a paste portion which would still be useable otherwise. It is to be understood that it is desirable to provide devices to achieve as complete as possible use of the toothpaste.